What a Drag
by CrispyCream
Summary: Read along as one of the biggest assholes of a faraway land named Montago comes to venture Runeterra. Spike will go through a lot throughout his time in Runeterra. Relationships, how not to be a asshole, and well a proper life and not the very messed up one he had in Montago years and years ago. I don't know the language barriers for T so I gave it a M just to be safe. Enjoy!


Hey guys and girls thanks for deciding to at least click on this link to my first story!. So as you now know this is my first fanfic so i thought i would do a rather easy task of just a sappy love story but with multiple characters throughout the story to keep it fresh. This will feature what i like to call the "badass version of ekko" in a sense. He has a futuristic theme with a tragic backstory and a rather complicated life. I would love to have _**constructive criticism,**_ not just calling me gay or retarded. Please leave reviews on what you guys think of the story and how i can improve it :). Also i will probably need a revisor so if anyone wants to do that just send me a dm and i'll make sure to get it to you. Now with out a further ado here is " _What a Drag"_

* * *

It was a nice day when I had arrived into Runeterra. The air was clear, sun was shining, and for once in my lifetime I had felt at ease. Throughout my life I had never got the chance to claim somewhere as my home and was always at "work" so to say. I was known throughout my realm, Montago, as Spike… I always hated that name. Back in the days of Montago I made a living off of killing people and taking what they had worked for their entire lives… yeah I am quite the dickhead. I preferred to role alone, the lone wolf as I would have died to be called, instead I got Spike. What a drag.

As much as I hated the name Spike, I could very well understand why I was given the name. I am after all in a full out leather jacket with foreign dragon teeth sharpened to the point it could cut most type of rock along the sleeves, and I did have about 20 of them on me. I was described by some people as menacing, vicious, bulky, and my personal favourite asshole.

My figure did not actually represent the things said about me that much except for the bulkiness of course. I was around 6'4 and only weighed about 200 pounds. I had a scruffy beard and long black hair. I actually considered myself to seem like a nice guy, except for what I called a living.

I did not have a purpose as of lately, I was like a leaf flowing through the wind not knowing where it will end up next. I never strived to have a purpose considering I kill and steal for a living. I really didn't know where I wanted to go or what I would like to do in Runeterra aside from the usual low key murders and stealings.

As I was walking inside what seemed to be called the Kumungu Jungle an idea struck me.

I was thinking maybe I could start something here, start over in a sense. After all new years has just passed so I guess you could say "new year, new me"... what a drag. Maybe start a business of some type and make some of my own money instead of some old person's life savings. There was also a place called the League of Legends on my map but that can wait for all im concerned, considering the building looked so big on the map it must be a big deal. I could maybe even find a girlfriend too if I had really wanted too. Challenging thing about that is that I have had no exposure towards women within my lifetime, the closest thing would be my 3 sisters which brings back very, very, very bad memories… into which I still have not forgotten about. What a fucking drag.

I had been traversing the jungle for a good 2 hours to only now take in its sheer beauty. The trees were tall, full of life, full of green, looking happy in a sense. All the animals seemed at ease, hard at work, and every once in awhile… kind of cute. The paths were also very clean considering how much wildlife there seemed to be which seemed very weird so I had decided to fire up the old arm sensors.

Back in Montago I had stole a pair of cool looking arm sensors from this creepy looking scientist. Over the years I have finally fully understood how the sensors work and man have they ever saved my ass so many times. The only side effect is that once attached to a human being the sensors will not be removed and if they are the person will endure a certain death within 5 days. Kind of a big deal if you think about it but after all thinking is not my strong suit when it comes to cool lookin electronics.

I had waited 5 minutes for them to heat up and scan the area for any traps or possible threats. After about 2 minutes I felt a sharp pain in my foot, considering I've been walking for 2 straight hours i'm surprised I lasted this long. I had decided to sit on a rock where the sunlight just peeked through the trees and decided to take off my jacket and shirt off for a while.

After I had waited for an extra 20 minutes due to me enjoying the sun I had finally turned on the arm sensors. As I had turned it on I was not to happy to see that I was already in a trap and that death was at a 56% chance where I was perched. What a goddamn drag.

* * *

And the first chapter is done yayyayayayayayayayayayaya. That was actually a lot harder than I thought but it was fun no doubt. Anyways the whole story will be told from POV's of the characters, this one featuring Spike. Don't worry also because the next chapter's will become better with time and eventually will lengthen to what im aiming for 2000 words per chapter. Fell free to leave a review and ask me any thing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
